


Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Deryni Chronicles - Katherine Kurtz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan's thoughts while on campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Date Written: 14 October 2005  
> Word Count: 100  
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing: Morgan  
> Category: drabble  
> Summary: Morgan's thoughts while on campaign.  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo's Fanfic only. All others, ask first.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and world involved in the Deryni universe completely belong to Katherine Kurtz. I'm only borrowing the characters for a little workout, but I'll certainly put them back just the way I found them. Thanks!
> 
> Author's Notes: [](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccadg**](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/) asked for a sensory drabble involving [Alaric Morgan and coarse or rough wool](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/466290.html?thread=1071218#t1071218). Oddly enough, I'm finding it easier and easier to write for Morgan. I never expected that, to be quite honest. In a way, it's kind of frightening….

  


I love my king. As monarch. And as a son. Never let it be said that I think otherwise. But I sometimes question his choice of who goes on which campaign.

The rough rasp of the saddle blanket tugs at the days-old beard I've let grow. My fingers absently scratch at it, mind wandering off to other things I'd prefer rasping my beard across.

An image of my lady wife and what I'll do to her with said beard and rough blanket shepherd me into a restless sleep.

I love my king, but I truly detest these smelly saddle blankets.


End file.
